Rin and Aiko's Story the Untold story!
by Alphonse's Neko Girl
Summary: Ask the Naruto characters and Rin, Aiko, Sesshomaru, and Zoro Imadai about thier Villages and some other things except personal stuff like thier underwear. Please review. Thanks! Couples SasukeXRin KibaXAiko NaruHina maybe some NejiXTenten and ShikaTema.
1. The Prelude

**Disclaimer: My sister and I do not own Naruto we do own their responses to your questions and we own all of the OCs in this little Q and A thing. However NinjaKana gave me the idea so thanks!**

Name of character:

Normal talk

**YELLING**

'_**Thinking'**_

-Action-

"Letters"

Characters to ask: (People who are not coming Guy-sensei cause Aiko and I can't stand him Orochimaru and Kabuto.)

Sasuke- because I am here.

Kiba- because Aiko is here.

Naruto- because Aiko and I asked him.

Sakura- since Sasuke-kun was coming.

Ino- same as Sakura.

Shikamaru- I asked him nicely.

Choji- he was bored.

Neji- I just kept calling him Nej-niichan till he agreed.

Tenten- Aiko and I asked.

Lee- we told him he could get Sakura.

Hinata- we told her Naruto would be there she blushed and agreed.

Shino- he had nothing to do since he could not do any team training.

Kurenai- she came cause her team is coming.

Asuma- he came for 2 reasons his team is coming and so was Kurenai.

Kakashi- same as Kurenai.

Gaara- came cause he said he would.

Temari- came cause Gaara is coming.

Kankuro- came to get on Aiko and mines nerves. (We might kill him later though.)

Sesshomaru- came to protect Aiko and I. It's a oldest brother thing. (He doesn't trust us. T.T Age: 23)

Zoro- came with Sesshomaru. (He trusts us. Yay!! Age: 21)

**You need to read my other story to under stand the OCs but anyway. Read and review please!!**

**Need Reviews to keep going and nothing about underwear please. Insults to Kankuro allowed actually encouraged. Thanks. Please, Please, Please Review!!**

**If you guys are woundering Aiko and mines mom had Sesshomaru when she was 15, Zoro when she was 17, and Aiko and I when she was 25. Big gap of time between Sesshomaru and Aiko and I. Also Aiko and I are the first set of twins in the history of our family.**


	2. Kankuro's Secret Reviled!

Ok so we have one review from NinjaKana and to let you know she gave me the idea to change the name of the story. So thanks and here is chapter 2.

* * *

Rin: Ok time for the first and only letter from NinjaKana -Pulls out letter-

"pretty cool, um I noticed it is quite identical to my story... Sorry but you you maybe make a little title change? Like instead of using revealed (I was thinking of doing it in a series) to like exposed or something? sorry I just feel like its a bit too similar.

Oh I wanna tell Kankuro something; CATMAN NANANANANANANA CATMAN! YOUR BATMAN WANNA BE!! You should wear oink face paint, it will convince people your gay much easier, with purple you just look colorblind..."

Sorry if your letter has been modified because of misspelled words people but I hope you do not get mad. Ok well I did modify the title just now. I agree Kankuro is a Batman Wanna be!! Also he is both colorblind and gay.

Kankuro: I am not Catman nor am I a Batman wanna be!! Also I am not colorblind and I am not GAY!!!!

Rin: **COULD HAVE FOOLED ME AND IT'S ONLY GAY BECAUSE YOUR WEARING IT ON YOUR FACE!!**

Sasuke: Rin-chan please calm down.

Rin: All right Sasuke-kun. -hugs Sasuke who is sitting next to her-

Ino: **HEY RIN GET OFF OF** **MY SASUKE-KUN!!**

Sakura: **YOUR SASUKE-KUN** **THINK AGAIN INO-PIG!!**

Rin: **YOU TWO NEED TO LET SASUKE-KUN DESCIDE WHO HE WANTS TO BE WITH!!**

Sasuke: Yea I should get to chose.

Ino and Sakura: So who do you chose Sasuke-kun.

Aiko: -gives signal with hand to Shiloh and Angel-

Angel a black dog with a white angel on her chest she is like Shiloh in that she hates Sakura and Ino.

-Angel lunges and bites Ino on her arm. Just as Shiloh is about to make contact with Sakura's arm she moves and begins to run around the Ninja Academy. With Shiloh chasing her.-

Sakura: -Finally exhausted falls in her chair- **GOD DAMN IT!! SHILOH IS FAST!! **-Tries to catch her breath. Too late Shiloh is above her jumps down and bites her.- **OWW!!**

Rin: Thanks Ai.

Aiko: No problem sis.

Kankuro: -pokes Aiko-

Aiko: Stop poking me you moron.- slaps Kankuro-

Kankuro: -slaps Aiko across the face- Don't slap me you lowlife.

Kiba: Aiko, are you okay?

Aiko: I'm fine. -sniffles, about to cry-

Kiba: **WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS! YOU'RE ****THE LOWLIFE!** -about to hit Kankuro-

Aiko: -grabs Kiba's arm- He's not worth it. I'm fine. _'Maybe I should __let Kiba kill him.'_

Kiba: **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! -**chases Kankuro around the Ninja Academy and sicks Akamaru on him-

Akamaru: -growling as he bites into Kankuro's arm-

Kiba: That should do it. Akamaru you can let go of him. I think he's learned his lesson. If he didn't I'll make sure I kill him.

Aiko: Thank you Kiba-kun. -kisses Kiba on the lips-

Rin: -lays her head on Sasuke's chest- Sasuke-kun you'd do that for me to right? -looks up at Sasuke with sparkling eyes-

Sasuke: -looks down at Rin and sighs then smiles- Yes I would. -leans down and kisses Rin on the lips-

Hinata: -shyly- Ma… maybe we should come back with another letter sometime.

Neji: I think your right Hinata. Only I can't send us off. -sighs-

Naruto: -gets up from his seat with everyone but Aiko, Rin, Kiba, and Sasuke staring at him- **WELL I DON'T CARE IF I CAN OR CAN'T I WILL!! SEE YOU GUYS ****NEXT TIME!!**

Sesshomaru: -gets up walks over to Naruto and hits him over the head- Naruto you could have asked Zoro or I to send us off because we are still on. Anyway, thank you guys for being here to hear the questions and answers and see you next time.

* * *

**I thank you older brother for silencing him for a while anyway. That is that and we ****need reviews. So please R&R!! Thank you!!**


End file.
